What really happened?
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: We all saw the part before Fubuki's family die, right? Well, this is the full thing. Before and after Fubuki's family died. For Flo-san's MMTFC. Sorry if it's not sad enough. If you want, play 'ice road' when reading this, after the flashback starts.


Alright! Here's a Fubuki one-shot. It has been a long time since I last wrote a one-shot. Please enjoy! Oh yeah, disclaimer. I do not own Inazuma Eleven. This was already in my doc manager upload, but because someone put up almost the same thing. I have no other choice but to leave it. Sorry if it's not sad enough. I wrote another one but it was not so good so I combined both together and this. This is for the MMTFC contest. Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Fubuki!" A boy with brown hair and an orange headband wearing goalkeeper gloves called his friend and teammate to kick the ball into the goal. "I'll stop your shot."<p>

"hm! Captain!" Fubuki kicked the ball and called out the name of his shot, "True wolf legend!" The captain got ready and,

"Ijigen the hand!" The captain punched the ground with his powered up right hand. An 'outer dimension' was made. However, the shoot broke the dimension and went past the boy.

"Nani!" The ball went into the net. Endou stood up and complemented, "I never knew you leveled up Wolf legend!"

"That's because I want to come back to Inazuma Japan, and..." fubuki touch his shirt where his heart is, "This was a shoot Atsuya and I did together." He whispered that last part.

It was the day Fubuki came to liocolt. Everyone continued training after Fubuki came back. Inazuma Japan splited into two teams.

"Minna! Break time!" Haruna shouted. Everyone turned towards her. Behind her was Aki and Fuyuka each carrying large tugs full of their lunches.

"Yoshi! I'm soo hungry!" Endou said and walked towards the girls as they handed out the meal. Fubuki just sat down on the floor, not taking his lunch. endou sat beside him with his mouth full.

"Don'm pou wamt youb lanmh?" endou said as a few rice spat out of his mouth. Fubuki laughed.

"No, I'm not hungry." He sat. He just sat there and watched the others ate their lunch happily. His mind slowly going off to dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Ne ne, wasn't my surprize trick awesome?" That was Atsuya. Fubuki daydreamed about the day when he was a child. The part before his family died. It was after their match and Fubuki's team won. His parents were fetching them from their match. The weather report said that there was a heavy snowstorm that afternoon. However, his parents did not care. Right now, the family were on their way home. The weather report was right, there was a snowstorm.<p>

"Yeah, its thanks to you that we won Atsuya." Fubuki answered.

"Isn't it great that it didn't have to be cancelled? You two were amazing!" His mother repiled.

"Eh? Nii-chan didn't do anything. He missed too!" Atsuya corrected his mother.

"That's because you got in the way, Atsuya. Even if you are a forward, you get in people's way for the ball." Fubuki corrected his brother.

"Shirou, Atsuya. You both did well. Everyone makes mistakes." His father complemented them.

"Dad..." Fubuki said.

"Hump! Soccer should be done the way you like it. It doesn't have anything to do with forwards or defender." Atsuya said.

"It does! No matter how many points you get, you won't win if you don't have a good defense." Fubuki explained to his pink hair brother.

"There's nothing cooler than shooting into goals!" Atsuya shouted. Determind that he was right. Fubuki stared at him. He himself knew that his brother was right. How could this stubborn boy listen?

"Then with the two of you together, you're perfect." His father interrupted the slience. The twin turned to their father.

"Perfect?" Fubuki said the word he could not believe that could happen, but then it was his father saying that.

"I see." Atsuya seemed to understand his father. He turned to his brother, "With the two of us..." Fubuki too started to get his father. He turned to his brother and continued the sentence he said,

"We'll get stronger. We will get stronger and be prefect!"

"alright! Let's be the best in the world, Nii-chan!" Atsuya held up his hand.

"Yeah!" Fubuki did the same and the two grabbed the other's brother's hand.

"Best in the world, huh? That's pretty tough." The dad said, unable to believe his sons, but he did not know that his son became one of the representatives for the country. His sons laughed. The father turned to look at them, "do your best, you two."

"Yeah!" The twins nodded. Just then, they heard a sound. Everyone in the car look at the front window of the car. Beside them was a cliff and on the cliff were snow. At that point, a strong wind blown those snow off the cliff and then, it happened, an avalanche started. It was too wide that the car itself was unable to get away. Fubuki heard his mother's piercing screams and then, everything when blank.

* * *

><p>Fubuki woke up by a sound of people, police sirens, ambulance sirens and someone shaking him awake.<p>

"boy! Boy! Can you hear me!" Fubuki could only see a blur of everything his eyes could see. He could vaguely picture three people digging up snow with their shovels. Muttering something like,

"Please be alive."

"you've a son who needs their parents!" Something like that. Then, he saw a stretcher with someone of a small body size being pushed into an ambulance. A thick blanket covering that person's body. Only the head could be seen. That someone had pink hair. Then, Fubuki lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Fubuki found himself in a house. A lodge in fact. He saw his mother in the kitchen cooking something. Fubuki ran up to her.<p>

"ka-san! what's for dinner?" He asked. The mother, looked at him and smiled.

"Not telling you. It's a secret." She whispered.

"Oka-san!" Fubuki nugged.

"Still not telling Shirou. Go outside. Your father and brother are there." She then continued her cooking.

"huh?" Fubuki dropped his head to one side confused. Wanting to know, he ran out of the house and into a snow covered field. There, just like his mother said, his father and brother were there.

"Oi Nii-chan! Come and play with us!" Atsuya called out and waved at him. Fubuki in return, waved back.

"Shirou, come and join us! We are playing soccer! Atsuya is such a devil. He's always stealing the ball from me, and to think he is actually going easy on me." Fubuki's father turned to look at Atsuya.

"I am to-san! You're just too lame at soccer." Atsuya turned his head away, crossing his arms.

"That's the reason why you should really go easy on me."

"I am!"

"Don't worry to-san! I'm going to help you!" Fubuki ran towards his father's side.

"Hey! two against one's not fair!" Atsuya shouted.

"and not going easy on to-san is fair." Fubuki stated.

"I am going easy on him!" Atsuya stompped his feet on the snow.

"Well, from to-san, you're not." Fubuki smiled.

"I am-" Atsuya turned his body to face Fubuki when the soccerball flew passed him. Atsuya turned to find his father catching it and kicking the ball into the goal. Fubuki laughed. "Hey! That's cheating!" Fubuki could not stop laughing, "Hey! Quit laughing at me!"

"You should have seen your face! you look funny! HAHAHA!" Fubuki dropped onto the snow, clutching his waist, "Ouch! It's hurts! My guts!"

"Nii-chan!" Atsuya shouted. The father, from the goalpost, chuckled at the scene.

"Minna! Time for dinner!" The mother called from the door. Atsuya and Fubuki turned to each other and dashed straight into the lodge, "Hey! Remember to take off those shoes! Can't have bugs in this lodge can we."

"Hai!" Atsuya and Fubuki did as they ordered and took off their shoes. They sat in front of the dinner table. Fubuki eyes grew wide that they sparkled.

"Ka-san, these are my-"

"your favorite food, Shirou-kun! dig in!" The mother said.

"See how much she loves you. Dear make one for me please!" The father asked.

"alright, but Atsuya comes first." Atsuya eyes widden.

"Arigato! Ka-san!" The mother nodded with a smile on her face.

"and then, We will make all of Ka-san's favorite food on the fourth day!" Fubuki said.

"Yeah! That's for all the food you've made for us!" Atsuya said.

"Shirou, Atsuya.." The mother was touched by what her sons said. Tears blured his sight. Her husband place a hand on her shoulder, "Honey..." He gave a smile.

"Come on! I'm getting this drumstick!" He said as he quickly went and grabbed a large drumstick.

"Hey! I wanted that!" Atsuya shouted and quickly grabbed another end of the drumstick.

"Hey!" This continued by those two pulling at the drumstick. Neither of them letting go.

"Let go, To-san!"

"Unless you let go!" Suddenly, Fubuki remembered something.

"Eh, minna." He called to get their attention, "what happened, after the avalanche?" Right there, Fubuki's mother, father and Atsuya face turned shocked, then sad and then they gave him a warm smile, though there were sadness in their eyes. Slowly, they started to fade, leaving Fubuki alone, "N-nani! Matte! To-san! Ka-san! Atsuya-kun! Matte! where are you! WHERE ARE YOU!" Fubuki screamed so loud that his vocalchord hurt. Tears forming at the side of his eyes. He quickly ran up the stairs to find his family. Half believing that they were still here.

"don't leave me! Don't leave me!" Fubuki shouted. even though he knew that they were gone. He knew what happened after the avalanche. He got the answer after his family faded away. He thought he was dreaming when he saw his family in this lodge and he was right. the avalanche killed his family. Living himself alive. His family came into Fubuki's dreams to say one last good bye. Somehow, the stairs seemed to have no end to it. Fubuki found himself running and running. Untill...

* * *

><p>Fubuki woke up again. This time his vision was clear. He looked around and noticed that he was in a room. A nurse noticed him waking up.<p>

"Oh, you're awake." she said with a smile.

"w-what happened?" he asked. Sitting up from the bed.

"you are in the hospital, sweety."

"What about my family? I remember us eatting dinner together and-!"

"It's nothing sweety. Just lie down and consentrate on getting better." The nurse choked. she was on the verge to crying.

"What happened to my family!" Fubuki grabbed the nurse's arms and yelled at her.

"L-let go!" The nurse's tears were already rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes filled with scared and sadness. Fubuki followed the nurse's intructions.

"t-they are gone...aren't they?" He mummbled, "they are gone, am I right!" Fubuki cried. tears dripping onto the blanket, letting the fabric absorb the tears.

"S-sorry..." the nurse mumbled under her breath. Letting the boy cry his heart out.

* * *

><p>"Fubuki?" A voice called out from the darkness. Fubuki was bought back to reality by none other than Endou Mamoru. Captain of Inazuma Japan. The brown hair boy place a hand on his teammate's shoulder, "Are you alright Fubuki?"<p>

"huh? I-i'm alright, captain." Fubuki forced a smile. Endou looked at him for a while and asked,

"then why are you crying?" fubuki brought a hand to touch his face. They were wet. Fubuki quickly wiped them off his face and smiled again.

"It's nothing Captain! It was from the sky!" Fubuki answered an answer that only an idiot would accept it.

"Ok! Ja, let's go!" Endou gave Fubuki a grin and ran towards the field to continue training. Fubuki just stood there and chuckled to himself.

"Baka, captain..." With that, Fubuki followed Endou and continued with his pratice. It had been 10 years since his family's death. 10 years since Atsuya possessed his body. Six months since Atsuya merged with Fubuki to form a new self. Fubuki maybe sad that he could not feel Atsuya's heartbeat anymore, but it was great that he was finally free from him. Though Fubuki felt sad that his brother was not with him anymore. He had to look into the future and be the top of the internationals. That is what fubuki have to do. Fubuki kicked a soccerball at Endou. Who neatly caught it in time. Unknown to anyone in the field and even outside of the field, a transparent boy was standing behind a tree watching Fubuki. He had pink hair and a white scarf around his neck.

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading! Please review! sorry if you could not cry by this story Flo-san and all the other readers out there. i've tried my best.<p> 


End file.
